


Archangel's Like To Play Games.

by Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester, wssh



Series: Wssh and Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester's drabbles. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gabriel's an ass, Humor, M/M, Madness, Sastiel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester/pseuds/Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssh/pseuds/wssh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gabriel's an ass. Dean's a horn dog. Sam has a mental breakdown. And Cas is just pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel's Like To Play Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all. 
> 
> Tis here is a little thing me and friend decided to work on. It is co-written, so the writing may be a little different in some parts, but I don't think that matters all that much. 
> 
> She (wssh) was Dean, and I (Holy_Mother_Of_Winchester) voiced Sam. We alternated the roles of Gabe and Cassy. 
> 
> Sooo, enjoy. Let us know what you think, and we might just write more ;D. 
> 
> xxx

“Dean?”

"Yeah Sam, what you want?"

“Well uh,” Sam chanced a glance at the monkey beside him. “Somethings going on.”

"Wha- what the hell? " Dean sat up and stared wide-eyed at the creature.

“Yeah like I said, we have a problem,” he promptly shooed away the other monkey clinging to his back picking imaginary lice out of his hair, “we have to find Cas.”

"Aw I think he likes you" Dean snickered,  "but yeah, do you have your phone, I kinda lost mine?" Dean smiled awkwardly.

“You lost it?!” Sam gave an incredulous laugh, and stood, the monkeys smothering him squeaking in outrage as he did. He dug through his coat pocket until his fingers closed around his cell and held it just out of his brother’s reach. “Get him to fix this.”

Dean stretched his arm out and grunted, "a little closer, Sammy?" His body tilted and he almost tipped off the couch he had been sleeping on, using his other arm to balance himself, his arm lingered in the air.

Sam laughed when one of the dark haired animals started swinging on Dean’s outstretched arm. “Here you go, Jungle Book.” He handed his cell over and then snickered and turned, making his way into the bunkers kitchen, dodging various types of birds flying around in a panic of feathers and beaks.

Dean frowned as he looked at the animal making a playground out of his limbs. He yelped and contorted his face as its nails dug into his skin, shaking his arm in protest the monkey let go and scattered away. "Uhh what have you got Cas saved under because there's no 'Cas' in your contacts?" Dean asked, puzzled.

Sam blushed from his place inside the kitchen, thanking whatever supernatural creature that was watching out for him that Dean couldn’t see it. “Uh, there should be?” He took a deep breath and tensed his back, and then rolled his shoulders getting up the resolve to enter the library again. “Here, give it back to me.” He held his hand out, waiting, ignoring the sounds of frenzied animals destroying his stuff.

Dean listened as Sam's voice shook nervously, pulling the phone close to his face, his fingers sliding up the screen as his eyes scanned the list of contacts. "Master?" Dean chuckled. "What the- " he clicked on the contact, immediately recognising the number as Cas' "uh Sammy...." Deans voice rough and confused.

Sam started choking on air and frantically made snatch the phone out of his brother’s hands. But Dean only tsked and shook his head, and Sam started to shake. “Look Dean, it isn’t-”

Dean clicked the call button and raise the device to his ear, Cas answered on the second ring. "He-" Cas started but was interrupted by Dean, "hello, Master." Dean chuckled and looked over at his baby brother as Cas' silence lingered over the phone.

“Ah, hello Dean.” Cas’s voice sounded charinged.

"Yes, hello, Cas. First thing, what the hell have you done to our bunker?" He growled into the phone. His eyes still on Sam.

Sam sighed and sank to his knees, resigning himself to his fate. “I don’t think it was him Dean.”

Cas gave an affirmative grunt, hearing Sam through the speaker, “your brother is right, Dean, I haven’t done anything to the bunker.” He added almost as an afterthought, “at least not recently.”

Dean frowned, and looked past Sam as a lizard scurried towards his brother. "Well who-the-hell else would have done it?" The question directed at both of them, his eyes finding their way back to Sam's face.

Castiel gave a sigh on the other side of line, “who have you let into the bunker recently?” He hummed in thought, “or better yet who have you let into the bunker recently with supernatural powers that can-” he paused for a second, apparently listening to the animal noises in the background, “manifest dozens of animals into a secure and not to mention highly protected men of letter’s bunker? Only one of heaven’s finest would be able to do that.”

"Cas, I love it when you talk geeky to me," Dean smiled at Sam, and watched as his brother rolled his eyes. "Let me guess-" Dean started before he was interrupted by Cas.

“Gabriel.”

Sam scowled and strained his ears when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “What’d he say?”

Dean tilted the phone's microphone down, away from his mouth, "our favorite angel, Sammy, you know the one that repeatedly killed me?" Dean's stated, unamused.

Sam’s eyes widened and he drew in a sharp intake of breath. “Shit.” He quickly stood up, managing to trip over his legs in the process, and possibly kick the lizard lying by his feet. “Give me the phone.” He commanded, he sounded so much like John that he inwardly cringed, “let me talk to him.”

Dean was about to place the phone on his brothers sweaty  hand when their stereo lit up, heat of the moment playing on full volume, echoing throughout the bunker. The brothers cringed and Sam stared wide-eyed at his brother. Fear pumping through his body. Gabriel appeared beside the stereo and clicked his fingers, the boys watching as the machine died down.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Gabe made eye contact with the youngest Winchester. "I'm not here to kill him." He nodded his head towards Dean.

Sam almost wanted to say ‘don’t call me that’ out of habit but he opted to keep his mouth shut. He could vaguely hear Cas’ voice calling out for Dean from the phone his brother had dropped on the ground in shock. It was gradually increasing in volume, the angel was starting to sound hysteric. But as much as Sam wanted to soothe his- whatever’s- worries Sam was kind of stuck on his own.

“What do you want?” He was proud of the steadiness of his voice, even when all of his instincts were screaming at him to haul Dean up into his arms and run.

Dean was completely frozen, this angel had never been particularly kind to them. "A-ar-" His voice stuttered. "Are you here to clean up you stinkin' mess?" Dean growled. His eyes locked with the angel's. "Look at all this animal shit!" His voice growing more furious with each word.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and looked like he was biting back a laugh. He held the taller hunter’s gaze for a moment and then broke it to look at Dean. “Oh, please cowboy, I frankly think it’s an improvement. I mean look at this place.” He gestured wildly around. “These little guys,” his eyes followed the trail of a snake making it’s way across the room, “make prettier companions than you two knuckle heads do.”

Cas materialised behind the boys, the phone still raised to his ear. "Hello, brother." Cas' voice hostile as he stared at Gabe. The brothers jumped and whipped their heads around to look at Cas.

"Jesus" Dean muttered "Uh Cas, you can hang up now." He watched as the angel lowered the phone from his ear, his eyes strict on the trickster.

Sam barely suppressed a shiver when thunderous blue eyes met his. He ignored the initial urge to sulk in disappointment when they glanced away to the archangel perched on the table. One hand on his hip and the other doing a tapping rhythm on the wood. Sam just wanted to punch the bastard. He felt more than saw both Dean and Castiel coming up beside him, warmth radiating from their powerful forms.

Gabriel’s smile grew even wider when he saw the threatening line of hunters and angel, gold eyes sparkling with glee. “Anyone up for a four way?” He winked, letting his gaze trail down Sam’s body in a suggestive purr. Sam could feel Cas tense by his side and Sam automatically squeezed the angel’s hand between his own. “I would love to take Sammy boy for a spin.”

Gabe and Dean watched intently as Cas stepped protectively in front of Sam, Sam's cheeks flustered. "Looks like you two are already 'familiar' with each other" Gabe said suggestively. Dean's face smug and slightly disgusted as he watched his brother lower his head out of embarrassment. It would seem that way. Dean thought to himself. Remembering the contact name in his brothers phone and the way his cheeks flooded with red when confronted about it.

Sam bit his lip and stared hard down at the floor. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew he was burning red like a furnace. He could see Castiel’s shoes in front of his own, and he decided that they were way too interesting to look up, but he did, and he side glanced at his older brother, he cringed and looked down once again at the disgust he saw there. He didn’t even have the energy to deny it. He fucks an angel so what? He fucked a demon and that was ten times worse, at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. But something about Dean’s reaction hinted maybe not.

I can't believe Sammy hooked an angel before I did. He took a quick sidewards glance at the archangel across the room before turning his head back to Sam, who had caught his glance. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. Dean widened his eyes and held back the blood from rushing to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gabe's somewhat soothing voice.

"This is interesting" he stated. Reading Dean's face and sliding himself off the table. He took a few steps forward, a smirk growing on his face.

Sam stared in shock as the golden angel advanced on his brother, lips set in a seductive pout (which Sam thought looked ridiculous by the way). By the time Dean and the Trickster were nose to nose, well forehead to nose, the room felt ready to burst with all the tension in the air but Sam couldn’t seem to look away. He didn’t even need to see the expression on his angel’s face to know that he was just as entrapped as him.

Sam wanted to heave heavy lungfuls of air by the time Gabriel leaned towards his brother, stepping on his tip toes, and dear god, Sam was gonna hurl. Nobody really wants to see their big brother getting it on with anyone, ever. They weren’t even doing anything yet and Sam could still smell sex in the air. It made his nose itch.

Castiel turned and flicked his eyes back and forth between the Dean situation and Sam, who had crumpled on the floor, his long legs awkwardly crossed. Watching as his human scrunched his face, as the wrinkles creased his forehead.

Dean couldn't move his eye's from the golden orbs that hovered before his face. Oh look at those lips. Dean subconsciously bit his lower lip, holding himself back from attaching himself to Gabe's face. He saw from the corner of his eyes as Cas lowered himself to Sam's level and mimicked Gabriel's positioning  before turning his full attention back to the archangel who was now pulling away from his personal space. A soft, protesting grunt escaped Dean's lips and he instantly bit down on his tongue, listening as Gabriel chuckled softly with pleasure.

Castiel took his hunter’s face in each of his palm’s and stared down hard at the boy’s swirling eyes. A surge of rage bit hard at his chest and he spun his head around to look at his brother, “what did you do to him?”

Gabriel stared down at the blue eyed angel, seeming to dislodge himself from Dean and his bright green eyes. “I didn’t do anything. Get him some water and an advil and he’ll be fine,” he cracked his knuckles and squinted his eyes, “oh and I almost forgot.” With a snap of his fingers the zoo inhabitants of the bunker disappeared, as did the smell of feces and unwashed fur. “You’re welcome,” he looked at each of them in turn, then rolled his eyes when no-one acknowledged him. He quickly sidestepped away from the three of them, predictably out of harms reach. “This has been fun and all,” he winked in Dean’s direction, “but its about time I took off. Hungry mouths to feed and all that.” With a tsk and a waggle of his eyebrows he was gone.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but it was too late, Gabe was gone. He looked over to his brother and his brother’s master before fixing his posture, his eyes wide staring at the blank faces before him.  "I uh-I" his words weren't the only thing he was stumbling over, as he stood up and took a step forward his foot caught on the edge of the rug, sending him crashing to the floor, not inches from Castiel's feet. Within seconds he had pounced back up on to his feet and steadied himself, turning his body away from them, his feet heavy as he began to run in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. Shit shit shit shit. His heart was pounding in his chest, almost cracking through his ribs.

As he stumbled through the doorway the kitchen he crashed into something and bounced backwards catching his balance before looking up, Gabe?

Gabriel grinned up at him and clucked his tongue, “forgot something cowboy.” A hard press of lips slammed against Dean’s own and he groaned. All too soon Gabriel pulled away. “We are doing that again,” he pursed his lips in mock thought, “but more thoroughly next time.” Then he was gone. Again.

“What the fuck was that?” Sam breathed, encased by the strong cage of Castiel’s arms. “It felt like a jackhammer mauled my brain.” Castiel looked down at him with a serious expression, after a few hesitating moments he lifted Sam up until the hunter’s shaggy hair was tickling his chin. Sam made a sound of shock, and allowed himself to be led to his bedroom in Castiel’s bridal hold. He was too tired to fight it anyway.

Dean lifted his hand to his mouth, his fingers gently touching his lips, tracing where the archangel had made contact. He flickered his tongue over his lips as a sweet sensation shuddered through his mouth and then through his entire body. Wow he sighed. He felt something in his hand and looked down. A folded piece of paper was gripped firmly between his stubby fingers. He lifted his hand, unfolding the note. 'See you soon' was scrawled in a magnificent cursive handwriting, signed 'G'.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying his best to stay awake. Castiel's fingers were gently sweeping his hair away from his face, giving him a few brushes of his lips on Sam's cheek in between. He let himself be soothed by Cas's attentions and promised himself that he would worry about Dean later. But he needed to make sure that his brother was okay, he had never seen him as vulnerable as he was around Gabriel. And frankly that scared him.

"C's?" He got a hum of acknowledgement but the fingers tracing his face didn't stop, "can you go check on Dean?" He looked up through his lashes, "please?"

Castiel looked like he wanted to say no, but after a few moments he nodded. "Go to sleep Samuel."

Cas was halfway towards the door by the time he heard a soft 'I love you' from the large burrito on the bed. Cas's grace shined, "I love you too." He opened the door and walked out with a smile on his face.

As soon as the door was shut, Sam succumbed to the darkness.

“Dean.”

The eldest Winchester jumped in surprise and hastily fumbled to place the note between his fingers into his pocket. Cas frowned a little as he saw. “Was that from Gabriel?”

Dean gave a huff of disbelief and pulled his best poker face, “what no of course not.” He decided to distract the angel by asking about his brother, “how’s Sam?”

The look Castiel shot Dean suggested that he wasn’t fooled by the change of subject, but let it go nonetheless. Dean liked that about him. “Sam will be fine, he needs rest,” his brows furrowed in thought, “I'm not sure what happened to him.”

Dean swallowed. “Did Gabe do something?”

The angel studied him for a second and then quickly shook his head, “no I think the whole occurrence took a toll on him.” His face smoothed out and he actually smiled a little, “but Sam will recover, he has gone through worse.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement, and after a moment of indecision he thought screw it. “Do you love him, Cas?”

No surprise showed on the angel’s face, apparently he was expecting the question, and that kind of put Dean’s fears to rest. Instead a fond smile lit up Castiel’s face, and his blue eyes gleamed with something unreadable, but Dean recognized it all the same. “Yes, very much.”

Dean returned the angel’s grin with one of his own and cleared his throat. “Good, cause’ if you ever hurt him I’ll personally gank you my self.” It was an empty threat, but the warning interlayered in the words was registered anyway.

Cas gave a solemn nod and said sincerely, “I would rather die then do so.”

Dean couldn’t keep it in anymore and let out the hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest. Soon after his best friend joined in and they ended up grinning fondly at each other, wiping tears out of their eyes.

“Well I think I’ve gone through enough PMS for one day,” he jerked his thumb in the direction of his room, “I’ll just be going. Let me know when Sam wakes up.” Only after Cas assures him that he will he makes his way towards his room, he didn’t make it very far before the angel’s deep voice called out for him.

“Thankyou, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and continued walking, “no worries, _master_.”  

He didn’t bother turning around to see his friend’s reaction, he had an archangel to woo after all. Boy this was gonna be fun.


End file.
